1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for effecting electrical termination of multi-conductor cable wherein the conductors lie on very close center lines.
2. The Prior Art
It is generally known to use electrical connectors for flat cables having a wire-in-slot type contact terminals therein which puncture the insulation of the cable in a manner such that each conductor of the cable is moved into the slot of one of the contact terminals to make electrical and mechanical engagement therewith. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,189,863; 3,444,506; 3,225,833; and 3,820,055 are representative of the known prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,055 assured the securing of the cable in the connector by including a latching portion on the terminals so that the cover of the connector is secured against the cable in the terminated condition. Continuing developments in the electrical industry have called for closer and closer center lines of the conductors in the cable so that many of the contacts of the above-discussed prior art are no longer suitable since the width of the contacts can exceed the spacing between the conductors. A first attempt made to realign the contacts is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,708 with the contacts extending in the direction of the axis of the conductor rather than transverse to this axis.
The present invention represents an improvement in all of the above-discussed prior art and yet enables accurate termination of the conductors of a multi-conductor flat flexible cable in which the conductors are on closely spaced centers.